Phone Call
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tifa is twenty minutes late for dinner with her husband. Where could she be? ReTi oneshot dedicated to koalababay.


Phone Call

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is dedicated to koalababay so enjoy! Please R&R.

Reno glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. His wife was twenty minutes late for dinner, it being Reno's night to prepare supper. His fingers tapped a beat against the dining room table and steam started to fade from the roast he had spent several hours making. He decided to call her cellphone.

Standing up, he went to the phone and was about to pick it up when it started ringing. Answering it, he heard Tifa's voice on the other end.

"Reno..."

"Babe, I was just about to call you, you're late for-

"I know but I can't come home right now. In fact I can't go anywhere," Tifa said.

"Are you in jail or something?" Reno asked, chuckling.

"Yes I am. I got pulled over for speeding and I didn't have enough money to pay the ticket."

"So they put you in jail?"

"Just get over here Reno!" The call then ended and Reno put the phone back on the hook. He picked up the phone again and started dialing Tseng's number.

* * *

As Tifa hung the phone up, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to meet whoever had touched her, a glare ready to reprimand the person who obviously had no idea of personal space. Instead of a face however she met a pair of breasts. Looking up, she finally met the other woman's gaze, taking in her own glare.

"You're hogging the line shorty," the woman bellowed, her voice suiting her stature well. The glare on Tifa's face softened and she chuckled, rubbing the back of her head with one hand.

"Sorry about that, please go ahead." The woman just gave an unladylike snort at this and pushed past the barmaid. A guard then motioned for Tifa to get back in the holding area. With a sigh, she went back in. A few minutes later the massive woman came into the cell as well. Tifa prayed she wouldn't sit next to her but God must have been busy because the woman sat as close to Tifa as possible.

"So what are you in for?" The woman asked.

"I couldn't pay my speeding ticket when the cop pulled me over," Tifa replied. The woman gave a bellow of a laugh and wrapped her arm around Tifa's neck.

"That's fucking brilliant....what's your name, I'm Madge."

"Tifa..." the Avalanche member replied. The next moment however Madge started snoring, if the noises coming from her mouth could be classified as snores, and her upper body pressed down on Tifa. It was then that Tifa noticed the stench Madge had. Apparently, Madge was a firm believer in not hiding one's natural body odor as well as being a narcoleptic. She really hoped Reno would get here soon...

Reno arrived ten minutes later and quickly paid the fine. Tifa gave him a peck on the cheek and when all the necessary forms had been filled out the couple left but not before Tifa saw Madge waving at her from the holding cell. Shuddering, Tifa turned her attention back to her husband.

"Thanks Reno, I'm sorry you had to do this- but Tifa stopped talking when she realized her husband was laughing.

"It's not funny!" Tifa yelled, placing her hands on her hips. However a slight blush crept onto her cheeks anyway. Reno wiped his eyes after a few moments and nodded, his lips drawn into a tight line.

"Of course it isn't, I apologize for laughing," Reno replied, his tone indicating he was ready to tease her again. A more concentrated glare from his wife made him stop however and he hugged her around the middle.

"I'm sorry," Reno stated, sincerity in his tone. Tifa nodded and returned his hug. Reno's nose twitched a little then as he caught a distinct odor coming from his wife. And it wasn't pleasant. "Tifa, what's that smell?" Tifa sniffed and her eyes widened.

"Some woman named Madge laid on me in the holding cell. Some of her stink must have rubbed off on me..." Tifa concluded, shoulders slumping. How did she get from learning some of the best news of her life to this in one day? However her thoughts were disrupted by her husband kissing her deep on the lips. Once they broke apart, Tifa stared into his gleaming eyes.

"I love you, no matter what you smell like," he whispered. Tifa smiled at him and allowed the tiny amount of teasing.

"Is that so?" Reno nodded. "I love you too, no matter how stupid your jokes are." She silenced any reprimands he was about to make with another kiss and after breaking apart for the second time, both had smiles on their faces.

"Let's go home..." Reno said. Tifa nodded.

After eating the roast and cuddling on the couch, not to mention a quick shower, husband and wife were lying in bed. They weren't asleep just yet though.

"So why were you in such a hurry to get home?" Reno asked, looking at his wife.

"I found out something today," Tifa replied. She took Reno's hand then and placed it on her stomach. The question on Reno's lips went unvoiced as he realized what Tifa was implying.

"You're pregnant?" Tifa nodded and the next thing she knew she was being bombarded with kisses. They landed on her face, neck, and belly, alternating rapidly. After this passionate outburst was finished, Reno started caressing Tifa's stomach gently.

"What are you thinking about?" Tifa asked.

"Whether or not our kid will be a good driver like his dad or a speed demon like his mom," Reno replied in his most serious tone of voice. Tifa rolled her eyes. She should have known Reno would ruin the moment. But as he continued stroking her belly she decided to let it pass, at least for the moment.

She'd get her revenge sending him out to sate her cravings in the months ahead anyway. But now all she wanted was right beside her, an expression of pure contentment reflected in his blue eyes and pale face.


End file.
